Anime OC Rant
by Miette Delphonse
Summary: This is not to be taken too seriously as there are other actually important things to be concerned about, everything I say about OCs in this are just things I've seen for myself.
1. KuroshitsujiBlack Butler OCs

okay, this isn't really a story but just an explanation of the annoying clichès/traits of Black Butler OCs that I've seen so... 1. They always have a crush on Sebastian Michaelis. Okay now this I kind of understand, Sebastian is a pretty cool character and I do not in any shape or form, hate him but it's just so overused at this point for OCs I mean he's a demon, he doesn't exactly love anyone and he does hit the sheets with some women but not because he loves them, it's just to get information out of them and in the comment section of that video clip where Sebastian seduced Beast, the comment section was just exploding with comments of jealous fangirls again, HE DID IT FOR INFORMATION.

2\. The OCs always hate all the female characters in the series. Whaaaat? okay, this is almost the highest on the list because this has gotten to a point where the OC always kills off every female character (including Ran Mao, Elizabeth/Lizzy and Mey-Rin) and SOMEHOW doesn't get caught or jailed for it and then in a roleplay if you make their crush (or someone else) witness it and inform the police, they'll start whining like a four year old about it.

3\. NEKOS. JUST NEKOS. for those who don't know, Neko is Japanese for cat but Neko is also the name of a female/male with the appendages of said animal (ears and tail though). however most of the time if it's a Neko, they are a servant at the Phantomhve Manor but here's the thing, Ciel is allergic to cats so he would NOT hire a cat girl to work for him and even if he did, why though?

4\. inhumanly sized breasts and butt. I don't even know why I didn't put this higher on the list... the OCs always have to have large breasts and butts for their "Darling Sebby". Like, not only is that gross to us as humans but "Sebastian don't find that sh*t attractive". And the same goes for OCs who have a crush on Undertaker, Claude and Ciel. Ciel would probably be the most disgusted about that...

5\. overage or underage crushes. okay if you don't understand, Sebastian is supposed to be close to 2,000 years old, Ciel is 12-13, Elizabeth is 12-13 as well, Soma is 17 and that's all I know on their ages so far. but OCs who have crushes on those guys... well most of the time if the OC has a crush on Sebastian, then they're usually like 10 years old... *face palm*. For Ciel, sometimes they're like in their mid 30's *WTF* and same with Elizabeth but with guys seriously that's just sick (seriously where's CPS when you need them?! DX) with Soma the OC is usually like 16-18 which I'm ok with but like that guy on YouTube said, IT'S TIME TO STOP.

6\. The OC owners in roleplay that are extremely possessive. This has got to be the most not unseen thing ever. If your OC has a crush on the crush of someone else's OC they'll either: threaten you (your OC in a roleplay sometimes) with harm/death (this issue was on the news at some point), keep you away from the roleplay, call you out on it, throw a b**ch fit, kill your OC in the roleplay (and again, manage to not get caught), maliciously harm your OC, I could go on forever but this is not to be taken too seriously, it's just information on things I've seen with Kuroshitsuji OCs online. Anyway please do NOT shoot me with hate comments/messages because there's a good chance I'll delete it and karma always works. Just saying, but either way, hope you enjoyed ^^


	2. Hetalia OCRP rant

and now for Hetalia OC and RP clichès...(god I swear this is gonna be worse than the last one DX) okay.

1\. the OCs always hate all the female countries. In roleplays I've had with people, they had OCs that hated Hungary (which is where I was originally from btw), Belarus, Ukraine, Lichtenstein, and whichever other female countries I'm forgetting. but still the clichè is annoying and really needs to stop because in an RP I had once, my OC's crush was Liechtenstein so the girl I was RPing with threw a b**ch fit and killed off all of the female characters (except our OCs) from the roleplay, I mean really, like I understand you don't like certain characters but that's no excuse to go and do that, and I don't know if this was true or not but I was told once that a fangirl was very jealous of Hungary and Prussia and even made a petition to ban all the female characters from the series. Here the thing: first, YOU didn't make that anime. second, there are people that like those characters and they would be pissed with you if you did something like that. third, they are canon characters so you basically have no control on wether or not they stay in the anime/manga or not.

2\. THE NEKOS NEED TO STOP. I need to get this message across that some countries of Hetalia would find this cute but most of them would be freaked the heck out. because first, a girl/boy with cat appendages isn't sexy to most people and second, that's just not normal. I mean I understand if your OC is a cat (ex: Nekotalia) but other than that, Nekos are just making everything a lot less fun.

3\. the crush is always either Italy, America or France. Don't get me wrong, Italy is an adorable/lovable character, America is just a cinnamon roll, and France is a bit attractive, but it just kind of gets old after a while... you feel me? :\ like the odds of someone's OC having a crush on one of those characters is 99 in 100 and then if you both end up having the same crush in an RP for example the OC's owner will usually get mad at you and tell you to change your crush or some weird crap like that.

4\. THE OC OWNER ALWAYS MAKES JAPAN OUT OF CHARACTER. Here's the thing, Japan is a shy character who isn't really much of a fan of touchy stuff (you know what I mean :|) yet there are a bunch of fanfictions where Japan r*pes someone or something like that. If you haven't noticed, JAPAN. DON'T. DO. THAT. CRAP. I mean if it's a story where Japan loves someone, I understand but... god just no. DX

5\. the infamous inhumanly large breasted OC. (read the previous rant for more info), Ukraine does have some large breasts but those were actually natural (I'm a girl so keep any judgements to yourselves ._.) buuuut of course there's art of Hetalia OCs that look like they've gotten breast implants like 9 times which would absolutely wreck your back in actuality.

6\. The Damsel In Distress. these are not very hard to find in OCs. the OC is always being either Attacked, r*ped, kidnapped, beaten, sexually assaulted, I could go on for a while but either way, in an RP and all of this happens to the other's OC, their crush always has to get off their ass to rescue them and it's guaranteed to piss you off after a while.

7\. Incest + OC = CPS PLEASE?! there's that one OC that is like in their 20's and they have crushes on their "younger sibling"... like seriously that is just awful and purely disgusting and in reality you can get jailed for that for a loooong time. Like this is some seriously jacked up crap, especially for OCs like that's just wrong and pedophile like on so many levels.

and that's it for the rant on Hetalia OCs/RPs and again, just stating my opinion of what I've seen online.


	3. I know this isn't anime but bear with me

and now for the second fandom with the most Mary Sue OCs: Sonic.

1\. again. the underage/overage trope. They make an OC and then they have a crush on Sonic or something and the OC is like 5 years old... and I saw this on deviantart: there was a male OC made by a friend of mine and the OCs age was 21 and his crush was FREAKING AMY ROSE. now I really like Amy Rose (she's mah gave :3) but if you actually look her up on the wiki, she's 12 so that's just considered pedophilia at this point now.

2\. the crush is always either Sonic/Shadow. *much sigh* I've seen that an equal amount of girls like both Sonic and Shadow but it's kind of getting overused at this point and there are WAY more characters to choose from instead of the main antagonists. Heck you can even have a crush on a Chao if you want but please just be original like something nobody would expect (in a good way).

3\. They always make all the girls in the series Evil in RPs (even if they are or aren't evil) and beat the sh*t out of them for talking to Sonic/Shadow. this clichè is starting to get old already. Mina Mongoose isn't bad. Amy isn't bad. Rouge is neutral (from what I've read). Cosmo isn't evil (Cosmo haters need to shut up already). Blaze isn't evil. Sonia isn't evil (if she were then she wouldn't be a freedom fighter). Bunnie D'Coolette isn't evil (again, SHE'S A FREEDOM FIGHTER. GET YOUR FACTS STRAIGHT ._.) . Sally isn't evil she's the princess and if your oc were to try and kill her they would get in a lot of trouble. and in an RP if your started beating on any of those characters just to get them to stop talking to Shadow/Sonic, in actuality he would hate your OC and they would probably get sent to prison for quite a while.

4\. the Pegahog/Unihog/Alihog Mary sue. I've seen this on (which I've been banned from for no reason) they're like hedgehogs from Sonic fused with the pegasus/unicorns/and alicorns from My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic. this is an example of the powers: super form, light magic form, rainbow lights form, vampire fruit bat form, warrior form, ect. that and the fact that they have like evil twin versions of themselves and they are suicidal (like they cut and stuff and say they hate themselves) like, if you're depressed I understand completely but in an RP that might trigger other people and they won't want to RP anymore.

5\. stupid recolors... Most of the looks of Sonic OCs are very poorly recolored versions of either Amy,Blaze,Knuckles,Cosmo, ect. Heck, some people even take already existing characters from anime and say that it's their Sonic OC (ex: Ichigo from Tokyo Mew Mew because I was RPing with this one girl and she sent me a picture of Ichigo from TMM and said that's what her OC looks like and then I told her that was a character from an anime that already aired and you can probably guess what happened next... -_-).

6\. MORE INHUMANLY APPENDAGES... (check the previous rants for more info).

and that's all I could think about for a rant on Sonic OCs (and they also have too many NEKOS). and that's all for now. ^^


	4. Important AN please read

**This isn't an update but an important note. What I said about the Kuroshitsuji OC rant, I don't mind if a person in real life is a bit busty but it just doesn't look right for a lot of OCs. Also to this one person, not saying names, but I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway and if something offends you it's ok to point it out to me but I don't accept rudeness at all in the reviews so if this can be kept to a minimum, I would greatly appreciate it a lot.**


	5. Soul Eater

Surprisingly, I've added Soul Eater to the list for a special occasion: A friend requested this to me and it's her birthday so shoutout to her :3

1\. Soul and Death The Kid. I've seen god knows how many OCs who have fangirl over Death The Kid or Soul (mostly Soul) there's literally PLENTY of other characters in the show like BlackStar (unless he annoys you) Lord Death/Shinigami-Sama, Crona, Stein, I could go on but this is just an example of other pretty interesting characters.

2\. Seriously the jealousy whiny OC trope is getting old -_-. In RPs I've done with other people, they've had OCs who got jealous if someone even said a simple 'hi' to their crush and what do they do? Of course they have to be freakin' yandere about it and go out to kill them. If this were a real life scenario, you'd be arrested and expelled from school if the murder victim was one of the students and you were attending the same school.

3\. The (again) inhumane large body parts (*cough* butt and breasts *cough*). Don't get me wrong, it's okay if someone in real life has those, but on an OC is seriously getting old and kind of stereotypical at this point.

4\. Girl Characters Are Yucky?. The OC always ends up hating all the girl characters like Tsugumi, Liz, Patty, Maka, Tsubaki, Blair, ect for being "Annoying". That's literally like saying all girls are annoying in general. And they didn't even do anything wrong! Death The Kid just made Tsugumi 'symmetrical', Liz and Patty are his weapons, Tsubaki is BlackStar's weapon, Blair is... um... okay we'll get back to that one later.

5\. OCs in the Thug Life. I've seen some OCs who are so on edge that they'll beat up anyone who tries to talk to them and in Soul Eater RP's I've seen some male OCs rape female characters in Soul Eater just because to the OC it's funny or just amusing, so in the RP I made one of the characters witness the rape and call the police and the person I was role playing with got mad at me. And on most occasions the OC will beat up another character just to steal something from them or something and again, I made someone witness it and call someone.

6\. Everybody Hates Mary Sue (pun off of Everybody Hates Chris). "Oh! she's a shinigami god! all the boys love her and everyone respects her even more than Lord Death! She kills anybody who doesn't do anything for her! She hates Tsugumi and don't ever mention Tsugumi or she'll kill you!" These tropes are way too common in every fandom to the point where it just ruins everything. *hugs mah smol cinnamon roll (Tsugumi)* And seriously, look at this young innocent child! Tsugumi: hai :3

(That's it and if you have any requests for fandoms with these kind of OCs let me know. Oh and tell everybody that Jay from the Kubz Scouts IS THAT DUDE! *gunshot* (line belongs to Jay no copyright intended). )


	6. Naruto

Okay so I just recently got a request to do Naruto OCs so I will indeed be covering that in this part today.

1\. Okay again with the underage/overageness... The OCs most of the time, have a crush on Orochimaru or something like that and the OC is like 12-15 years old. If anybody looks on the wiki, it says Orochimaru is in his/her 50's. And I think I mentioned this before in the Kuroshitsuji OCs Rant and it's just becoming an overused trope at this point.

2\. Wtf happened to this fandom... I've seen like 5 OCs that were 10 years old and they were sent to kill Naruto or something completely retarded. Great job, now Hinata x Naruto is ruined for everyone now DX (p.s it's my OTP now).

3\. People aren't Pokemon. In RPs, I've seen mostly female OCs that someone has to call out their attacks for them to actually fight and their attacks are actually Pokemon moves like Thunderbolt or Water Gun and not only is that completely unrelated to the fandom but it's kind of OP as well and that isn't fair for anybody.

4\. THESE OCS NEED SOME SERIOUS HELP. Here's the description of a Naruto OC I saw on deviantart, prepare your eyeballs and your stomach. (Name: Naruto's Long Lost Twin Sister! age: 800! species: rainbow, neko (THE NEKOS MUST STAHP), demon, angel, ghost. appearance: shes 90 storys tall, her skin is gold, she has Rainbow hair, ginormous boobs that take up the entire room! backstory: She killed Hinata and Sasuke because she wanted Naruto all for herself and everyone knew she did it but they forgave her because everyone loved her and respected her like a god and she bullies everyone at her school and nobody can do anything about it because she gonna murder some peeps if they do and Naruto loves her like his girlfriend and he buys her a lot of stuff. powers: fire, ice, water, wind, rainbows, unicorn magic, telekenesis, Psychokenisis, earth, crystals, seduction and she cries Sprite! And don't make fun of her or call her a Mary Sue or we will beat you up!) tbh I'd rather get beat up than have to roleplay with that person and have them use that OC because the RP would quickly turn into hell D:

5\. Dear Nekos... IT'S TIME TO STOP. Pretty much self explanatory but if you're new then read the previous rants to avoid confusion.

6\. Poorly recolored. Most Naruto OCs I have come across on deviantart were poorly recolored versions of already existing characters in anime which is getting annoying at this point.

7\. Copyright much? I've RPed Naruto with these two girls once and their OCs were Girl Ciel Phantomhive from Kuroshitsuji and Alois Trancy. If you were to use those OCs in a story and use the characters' photos for the story image and say that's what your OC looks like, you'd more than likely get in trouble. I mean, I understand if you don't know who the character is or something like that, I get it but please make sure next time though.


	7. Bleach

Okay, I just got another suggestion to do Bleach OCs and I have a lot of good ones today so let's get this going! :3

1\. Again with the long lost twin sibling/relatives... This trope has seriously gotten so old that it's just getting too predictable at this point. Even the fanfictions with like Ichigo's long lost sister or some kind of cheesy sh*t like that it's just getting way too obvious.

2\. If you can't beat em join em. If you read a lot of Bleach fanfictions, you're bound to find an OC insert where they try to beat the villain but end up falling in love with them and it's just so cringy now. because what if that villain were to destroy all of humanity and the last thing they'll think about is love. Me when I read a fanfiction like that: nope. Screw this. *leaves*

3\. Thou whom art way too overpowered of them, must beith dealt with. Overpowered OCs are common to find in anime, especially if there's fighting involved. In an RP with a friend, her OC was challenging this one character (I forgot his name) to a fight and ended up "accidentally" killing him and 5 bystanders with her fire/ice magic. OP OCs: To be or not to be, that is the question. (I don't own those lines btw).

4\. GIMME YO BABIES. In RPs or stories you'll see a loooot of cases where Ichigo or another character makes an OC pregnant and the following is to all the 1,000 Bleach OCs that did it in bed with one of the characters and got pregnant: "I'm sorry (insert Bleach OC name here) but we're confiscating your rights to use your birth canal. Oh, and maybe your uterus too, just in case you have any "great" ideas."

5\. Ichigo SENPAI!. I swear in every Bleach RP and fanfiction, there's an OC that ALWAYS has a crush on Ichigo. I mean I understand he's a pretty cool character in his own way, but seriously like tone it down a thousand, geez!

6\. So much yandere, so little witnesses. There are PLENTY and I do mean plenty, of Yandere OCs in the Bleach fandom to the point nobody is safe. The OCs will kill any girl to talks to their boyfriend/crush and always somehow get away with it. Here's the thing: IT'S TIME TO STOP. IT'S TIME TO STOP, OK? NO MORE YANDERES. NO MORE.

7\. Hello, is it me you're looking for? Here's what I mean: More Nekos with hourglass figures (not that that's a bad thing in real life.), and of course the Classic, 'ONII CHAN! CAN WE SPEND MORE TIME TOGETHER WITHOUT YOUR GIRLFRIEND?!' That's the one thing that makes everyone pissed nowadays.

And that's it, now here's the thing, not all Bleach OCs are bad, I've seen some that are actually really well done as a matter of fact! :D But the thing is that most of these OCs are a bit uncreative at some point. But anyway, that's all for now guys. :3


	8. Pokemon

Sup? :3 today I'll be doing Pokemon anime oc tropes/clichès so BUCKLE UP XD

1\. Why Ash Though? From what I've seen, there are a LOT of Pokemon OCs who have crushes on Ash and again, they'll hunt down anyone who talks to him. (R.I.P Ash x Dawn/Misty ;-;) And they even get jealous if other boys talk to him like... isn't that kind of stereotyping?

2\. Overpowered Pokemon. This is the one thing I always come across in fanfictions/stories/RPs you name it. Their starter is always some legendary Pokemon like Entei, Kyogre or something like that. I saw a fanfiction where a girl's starter Pokemon was Articuno but I excused it because the author didn't know that Articuno was a legendary Pokemon. But then if they challenge you to battle, they straight out just kill the current pokemon on your team, like holy crap D:

3\. CYNTHIAAAAAAAAA. If you see a male Pokemon OC you can gaurantee that the crush will be either Cynthia, Cassidy or Grace. Now I have nothing against make Pokemon OCs but it's just that those crushes are getting a bit too overused at this point and it's pretty much self explanatory.

4\. Infinity Battle... DX if you Rp or read a fanfiction where the trainer OC has overpowered Pokemon you can bet that the battle will go on almost forever and trust me THAT CRAP AIN'T FUN. In an RP usually the battle will often go on until you or your RP partner gets bored. And the Pokemon always dodges EVERY. SINGLE. HIT. and I have to admit that's kind of Mary Sue ish.

5\. Just another Serena. -_- In some fanfictions and Roleplays, you'll see an OC who has a very similar personality to Serena and I don't know very many people who actually like Serena because not very many people do because she's a bit of a brat in the anime. Here is an OC that is very similar to Serena: freaks out over getting dirty and won't even do anything for their Pokemon if they're in a situation where they'll get dirty: check. determined to confess their undying love: check. Doesn't like Clemont or Bonnie (or any other supporting characters): check.

6\. Most OCs are crazy killers who obsess over their family members in a creepy way. This has got to be the weirdest thing you'll ever see in an OC and again, it's pretty self explanatory.

7\. Most of the OCs are always female and Pokemon trainers. I don't have anything against girls considering I'm a girl (tomboy in real life) myself but seriously like where are all the Pokemon OCs and male trainers at?

(Done, hope y'all enjoyed :3)


	9. Sailor Moon

Okay I'm back with another rant and this is kind of a special rant because today's theme is Sailor Moon! :D

1\. Too many cats DX. If there's a problem with Sailor Moon OCs, the problem is they always have to have a goddamn talking cat. I mean I understand the canon cat characters like Artemis and Luna but like seriously, it's getting too much already.

2\. Tuxedo Mask Senpai! There always has to be that one OC that goes after Tuxedo Mask/Mamoru/Darien and it just gets annoying after a while and then when they find out that Serena/Usagi/Sailor Moon loves him, they have to find a way to eliminate her but the problem is, the OC's owner will most likely just piss off people who like Sailor Moon and she's the queen in the future so that just will like, spoil everything for them.

3\. MARRY ME PEGASUS. First off, Chibiusa/Rini x Helios/Pegasus is a canon ship so there's nothing to be done about that excet that one freaking OC has to go and kill Chibiusa and ruin everything :(

4\. I'm older than all the other Senshi so I can abuse them and torture them whenever I want! I was role playing Sailor Moon with this one girl and her OC (Sailor Star) was like thirty something years old and she always abused and beat the other Senshi (including my OC) like, wtf?! you just don't do that! And I've seen quite a few more OCs like that.

5\. Mary Sue AF. warning: an actual oc's information: (Sailor Sun is Serena's cousin! She's a lot more beautiful than the other senshi and her cat can become more stronger and more handsome than Tuxedo Mask! All the other Senshi hate her because she ends up winning all the battles and always has to save them and she accidentally kills Serena right after Chibiusa is born!) can someone hand me the Clorox please?

6\. Sailor Yuri and Sailor Yaoi. Those were actual OCs that I saw and they were just like beyond Mary Sue. Sailor Yuri's info: name: Sexy. gender: GURL. age: 7. powers: she uses the power of female sex to kill her enemies and she's way more beautiful than anyone in the world!1!1111!

(uhh... now here's Sailor Yaoi's info and I'm just gonna copy and paste it again like I did with Sailor Yuri's info): name: Semeuke. gender: wtf do you think? age: 4. powers: they use da power of yaoi to destroy all the planets in the galaxy! And don't call them a Mary sue or they'll beat you up!

They actually put this crap in their OC's information…

That's it for now and I hope you guys enjoyed ^^


End file.
